


Pull the pin and make me yours

by Stickythings



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Shobbs Summer Fic Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stickythings/pseuds/Stickythings
Summary: 5 times Hobbs tried to propose to Shaw, and the 1 time he succeeded.From the prompt from Starrr33188 (anonymousestealyuhcheeze)I hope you enjoy! :)
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	Pull the pin and make me yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starrr33188](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrr33188/gifts).



5 + 1

5.

Luke had contemplated it for several weeks, even though the answer was right in front of him. But he had to be sure, is wasn’t just him, this would affect Sam too.

He had said it to himself several times when Deckard and him were on a mission, watching the brit take down entire cells barehanded did things to a man. He’d try to stay focused, only a few metres behind Deckard as he scaled walls, flipped and tackled enemies to the ground looking damn fine whilst doing it. But every now he’d have to clear the floor with the enemy, and take a moment to admire his form and say, “One day I’m gonna marry that man.”  
  
And now he was dead sure. He was mad about Deckard, and they had been dating for one year now. It first started with hooking up when one was in the others country, then it turned to long conversations late at night when they couldn’t see each other. If Luke ever needed evidence of Deckard’s commitment it came with the Brit declaring he was moving to America. The brit obviously stayed with the Hobbs straight from the start. That was seven months now.  
He hadn’t mentioned his plans to many of the crew. But the few that he had were supportive but also questioned why he was dragging his heals.  
Dom had simply smiled and said “Nothing is more important than family, making your family bigger will only bring you more happiness Luke.”  
  
Mr. Nobody grinned and said, “It’s good for the team, and this way I can guarantee Shaw won’t go underground for several years. He’ll become a permanent fixture.”  
  
Letty had only quirked an eyebrow and looked over at Deckard in the background and grimaced.  
Roman had unfortunately overheard, “Boy you have got to lock that shit down, these white boys don’t wait around forever, nah mean?” Luke noted that Roman’s gaze was fixed on Little Nobody the whole time, and so that advice actually came with the awareness that if he didn’t ask Deckard soon, they’d be sharing the lime light with another couple.

His mother and family approved, nothing fit you into the very fabric of a family by defending the whole damn village from some super solider, and saving her son several times too.

He had told Hattie, who could only scrunch her nose up into a happy smile and punch him in the shoulder. “It’ll be good to have you apart of the family, but don’t tell mum or Owen until after Deck says yes, yeah?”

The next best step was buying a damn ring that represented how much Luke admired and cared for him. So he went to several jewellers (the kind that are only open by appointment) and agonized for another week before deciding upon a gold and platinum ring with a neat little row of diamonds. The ring box was polished silver and flat enough to fit in his trouser pocket without drawing attention from the astute brit.

He had it all planned out. His sister was going to look after Sam for the whole night. Luke had booked a table at the most exclusive restaurant in the city, and the staff had already been informed about the importance of the night. From there they’d walk down to the beach, hand in hand, before heading back home where Luke would make sweet love to his fiancé.

Villains, however, had other plans. At 4pm that day, when everyone was about to leave the garage, they got a call. Some ex-military assholes had hijacked several Black Hawks and were planning to fly over San Francisco. There wasn’t any clear goal besides causing complete chaos. Banks, schools, hospitals and the suburbs were all going to be targeted.  
While the military had originally dropped the ball, what with all the hijackers being soldiers going AWOL, they were tasked with ending this as quickly and quietly as possible.  
So everyone suited up and went out.  
  
Everything was going fine, just peachy. Luke had been literally tossed from their own helicopter to the Black Hawk and was currently tossing those bastards overboard. But the pilot, seeing their downfall, decided to have a literal downfall. He steered the helicopter downwards towards the ocean. Luke only had moments to throw himself from the aircraft. The impact was painful, but mostly he was pissed about his night being ruined by these annoying cowards. All seven helicopters were accounted for with no damage done.  
As Luke was climbing into the life boat, a grinning Deckard onboard, he knew he was in for a whole week of teasing. He had been the only one to have their helicopter crash.

“All for the drama aren’t you?” Deck slapped him on his wet back.

Luke frowned, but gave his partner a small smile, “It’s why I’m with you.”

Instinctively his hand reached for his pocket. A habit made this past week whenever he looked at the brit.  
But upon feeling nothing in his pockets Luke panicked. He patted down the other pocket and cast a frantic gaze upon the boat floor.  
“What you lost?”

Luke was still wide eyed, now staring out over the ocean as he came up with a quick lie. “The revolver you bought me.” Truth was Luke realised he actually had, but it was nothing compared to losing the fucking engagement ring in the damn ocean.

“Well it’s fucked now, cheer up Sunshine, I’ll get you a new one.” Deckard gave him fond smile and stared out across the waves with him.

4.

So perhaps keeping it on him at all times wasn’t a smart idea. Especially with what his side job was. Yes, he lost a couple of thousand, but he hadn’t lost Deckard or any of the crew, so he could only be so pissed.

He didn’t return to the same jeweller, but instead went to a little Jewish one he kept passing in his travels. This one was appointment only too. He had decided not to go for a replica of his first choice, figured that’d be bad luck. So he came out with a complete platinum ring, studded with rubies. A little more extravagant, but Shaw was quite a drama princess.

He had learnt that in his line of work it wasn’t a good idea to carry the ring around with him, even though he couldn’t leave it at home, feeling the press against his hip was a comfort, like a reminder of how much he was committed to and in love with Deckard. No matter if he pissed him off during the day.  
As such the next safest place he could keep it was in the glove box of his car. His heavily armoured work car.  
So he planned again. This time he would take the brit to the flashiest casino he could think of. He’d walk in there, looking like a million bucks with a gorgeous British man on his arm, splash around some cash, make a romantic scene and propose. Deck would love it. He always did prefer expensive and exclusive venues, liked to dress gorgeously, and Luke figured he could do with the right sort of attention. He just needed to surprise him about the destination so that Luke could drive them there in his work truck. He’d pay the valet well enough that there’d be no complaints, perhaps from Deckard, but that’d calm down soon enough.

It was going to happen. Tomorrow night was the big night. And sure, they just had a call come in, but they’d fix that in no time today. Hobbs and Shaw were working back up anyway, no need to go into the field. That’s what he _had_ been told. How he ended up driving his damn truck at 180km down a damn beach front to catch some weapon thieves was anyone’s guess. The team had blockaded the rest of the terrorist team, but this one armoured jeep had flown through the ranks.  
Luke was catching up, planning to harpoon the Jeep and drag it to a stop. Deckard had hijacked another Jeep and was driving up to meet him. They had an unspoken plan. Deck would jump into his truck, take the wheel, and Luke would fire the harpoon. But like they say ‘things never go according to plan’. He hadn’t planned on the damn terrorists to bring out a rocket launcher.  
  
There was no sudden breaking on sand, and Luke doubted even Deck could pull off any fancy dodging manoeuvre on a damn beach. For a split moment he saw them raise the gun, heard Deck come along side him and shout, and the next thing he knew his instincts took control. He leapt from his truck, into Decks, who immediately pulled a ‘should be impossible drift on the beach trick’ to steer them out of range, as the rocket whistled through the air and hit his truck. Heavily armoured or not, nothing could survive such a close-range hit. His truck went flying into the air as one big ball of fire.  
And his partner, his beautiful deadly partner, picked up his harpoon and fired it perfectly at the Jeep, all while bringing the car under control.

They apprehended the group, slapped some cuffs on them and called it a day.

Only when the danger was gone did Luke realise – fuck! They blew up the fucking ring!

3.

So maybe that was fate. Deckard was more a sapphire man Luke had recently learned. And so he went into another jewellers, bought a beautiful polished obsidian ring with three sapphires.

So if he couldn’t keep the ring on himself, or in his car, obviously the safest place was with someone else. He asked Dom, and the man accepted the task with a determined expression. This time things couldn’t go wrong. So the restaurant and casino might have been a cliché idea, he might have missed a bullet there. He’d look on the positive side, because what else could he do?

The new plan was something far simpler. He had given it some thought and perhaps Deck would prefer something understated. So he had arranged the crew to have a dinner under the stars. Over looking the city at a famous hook up point, with beautiful views of the city lights and the stars above. They’d arrive, get comfortable, and Dom would meet them all there. During conversation around the fire he’d pass the ring over. Luke would take Deck over to his car, and there under star light he’d express his undying love and propose. Flawless.

Everything was going smoothly. Deckard wasn’t suspicious, especially with the whole crew there – minus Sam who again was staying with his sister, because after he proposed he was planning to take Deckard home to practice some pre-marital sex.

The fire was lit, food was being passed around, and everyone was having a good time. Dom was late, which was odd, but nothing to grow concerned about. Letty and baby Brian were snuggled under a blanket enjoying the meal, and Letty didn’t look anxious so Luke tried to follow suit.

“Hey.” Deckard placed a hand on Lukes shoulder. “You think too hard and you’ll break something sweetheart.”

Luke grinned back and gave him a quick kiss. “Just thinking.”

Deckard grinned back and snuggled into his side by the fire. “You leave the thinking to me pretty boy.”

Luke was about to respond, but in that moment everyone’s phones went off. Deckard was the first one to check the message. He looked up at Luke then the crew.  
“Dom’s been kidnapped. His car was found just a few miles from here.”

All at once the peaceful night was forgotten as they all hauled ass to HQ.

Turned out Dom was being kept by some seedy drug trafficking, alligator breeding, swamp living son of a bitch. Turns out Dom had wronged him decades ago, and now he finally had the means to exact his revenge.

It was a messy affair. Nothing was held back as the whole crew drove into the compound, guns blazing and tires skidding. The man had heavily armoured crew, but it was still a skeleton crew. They were taken out quickly and efficiently.  
Turns out, for all this villainous speech about planning his revenge for years, he somehow missed that Dom now ran with a crew sporting two ex-military members.

They found Dom’s location; an open shed overlooking his alligators, with a boardwalk connecting the buildings. Seemed he had planned to feed Dom to them. Letty laid into the scum who kidnapped her husband and Luke cut Dom free. He was hardly wounded, only beaten up a little. As Letty gave one more kick to the man before turning into Dom’s arms, Deckard picked up the scum and dangled his unconscious body over the boardwalk.

“Shaw, you don’t want to do that.” Dom said, he gave Luke a subtle pleading look before he looked back at the brit.  
Luke didn’t understand at first. Deckard was still the most lethal team member by far, and as such they were used to him going a little far.

Deckard raised his chin back at Dom and let the man fall into the swamp. “Nobody tells me what to do.” The alligators swarmed, and blood tainted the water.

Dom could only sigh while Letty laughed.

As they were leaving the compound Luke pulled Dom aside.  
“You know I’m glad you’re in one piece, but you still got the ring?”

Dom just gave him a look and shook his head. “I’m sorry brother, but that asshole took it, and your to-be finance just fed him to those gators.”

“Fuck!”

“Yeah it’s like that.” Dom slapped him on the shoulder and sighed, “Let’s get a beer.”

2.

Nothing was going to go wrong this time! Nothing. How did Luke know? Because he wouldn’t allow it. He had booked into the nicest hotel in the city, presidents’ suit. And yes his wallet was really feeling the pinch now. But it was all worth it.  
They were in the hotel, Deckard walking around the room appetitively in his signature black turtle neck and black slacks. He hadn’t needed convincing that this whole thing was simply to spoil him because he deserved it. Deckard ate all of that up with a big shark grin.

Luke was wearing a nice purple fitted button up shirt and grey slacks. The ring, the spanking brand new gold ring that had two sapphires and two rubies – because he just couldn’t decide, and it was _so_ Deckard, was sitting pretty in his pocket. Dom had met him earlier in the lobby to drop it off.

The whole night had gone smoothly. They had eaten dinner across the road at a Chinese restaurant after Deckard had simply raised a brow at the mention of the hotels 5 star michilan restaurant. Both men knew the whole meal would be worth one fork full. Now they were in their room, lounging about and making out on the crushed velvet couch.

There came a knock on the door, Luke grinned and pulled away. Deckard scowled from the couch, but soon his featured softened as he saw a silver trolly roll in with a boutique of roses, a bottle of champagne, two crystal glasses and a box of chocolates. Luke paid the staff handsomely and quickly slipped the ring box underneath the box of the chocolates. Nothing was going to stop this now.

They were both lounging on the couch, sipping champagne, Luke pressed up against Deckard, undressing him with his eyes, and giving him _the look_. Deckard was enjoying himself, grinning back and leaning into his kisses.

But then the door fucking exploded. A group of men covered in black tore into the room gun blazing. Luke would look back and criticise his impulse, and Deck would forever tease him that as soon as those four men shot through the door, he grabbed the box of chocolates.  
Not a moment too soon, because Deckard kicked the whole damn trolly into the men, champagne flying. Two men were down, and Deckard quickly immobilized the last two with throwing knives that he pulled out of nowhere. Once they were down and groaning, Luke standing there looking shocked clutching a box of chocolates the brit raised his eyebrows, “Really Luke? That’s your first priority?”

Luke dropped the box but kept the ring box hidden in his fist.

Deckard went about and picked up their weapons and looked out the window. “They’ve got a whole team down there; we have to get out.”

The whole hotel was in chaos. They didn’t know if the gunmen where here for them specifically, someone else, or just tasked with killing as many guests as possible. Either way Deckard and Luke took out each group they came across. The walls were littered with stray bullets, and the guests either hid in their rooms or ran out into the streets.

Whoever the team was originally after seemed to have escaped, and with a change of orders they were determined to kill the very handsome partnership that had disturbed their grand plans.

The fight lead down to the first floor, back into the staff corridors, and into the kitchens.

“How can the kitchen be a dead fucking end?” Deckard spat, looking around for an exit. They needed back up, and they wouldn’t survive if one clever henchman decided to toss in a grenade.

“Here!” Deckard shouted and pointed to what appeared to be a garbage shoot. “Get in fat boy, we lead them outside we have better odds.”

“I won’t fit inside that, are you insane!?”

“Sure you will.” Deckard winked and, in a flash, grabbed hold of the top of the shoot, kicked the door off and disappeared down the shoot.

“Son of a bitch.”

Luke growled and gave in to following this partner down the shoot. The problem was, he went head first, spread out his arms to steady his descent and forgot he was holding the ring. The little box slipped from his grasp, and in the darkness, Luke could only hear that little silver box skidding ahead of him.

Very quickly he found himself thrown face first into a garbage bin. Deckard was already standing near by talking quickly on the phone and brushing his pants off.

Meanwhile Luke was swearing in the trash as he frantically searched for the box. There was hardly any light, only a faint glow from the street made it down the alley way, and of course Deckard wasn’t being helpful.

“Luke, get out now, Mr. Nobody is sending a team through, but they’re on our ass.”

“Fuck Deckard.” Luke whined, now violently tossing the trash about.

“Get your arse out now.”

Luke growled and jumped over.

Deckard walked up, looking deadly and grubby, but still sporting a faint smile. “I know you liked that damn shirt, so I’ll buy you a new one, yeah?”

Luke sighed and tried to release his anger. “Fine.”

They quickly exited the alley way, and Luke knew he wouldn’t be back in time to find his ring before the garbage truck the next morning. There goes another fucking ring.

1.

No more. No more fancy restaurants, casinos, hotels or anything. At this rate he’d never get to propose. He was just going to get it done.  
It was their day off and Sam was at school. Deckard had met up with Hattie while Luke raced off to the nearest quality jewellers. In his haste he almost stumbled in, looking around for a free staff member. It was an average place, nothing like the high-class places he had bought rings from. But it was fine, he was going to get a damn fine and propose today.

He strode up to the counter and waved a girl over, “Yeah, hey, I need an engagement ring.”

The girl had thick black hair with a Korean name on her name tag, “That’s so fantastic, I’m so-“

“Size 14, platinum, or gold, whatever you have.”

The girl stood stunned for a moment, “Oh um, yes of course. Male or female selection?”

“Male.” Luke placed his hands on his hips, already feeling impatient. He was due to meet Deckard in the parklands in 30 mintues.

“Well, we have several selections, some we have on hand, while others need to be ordered.”

“I need it today. Now.”

The girl took a moment, placed several trays back and laid out one in front of him.

Luke scanned the selection quickly before pointing to a simple gold band with a fat diamond nestled in the metal. “That one.”

“Yep, alright sir.”

“No bag either.”

The girl, now understanding the haste, quickly took the ring, polished it up, placed it in a velvet box and handed it to Luke.  
He paid and quickly shot out of the shop and towards his car. Ass-fuckery was not going to mess this one up.

They met up in the parklands. Deckard all smiles and grabby hands. They got a take-away coffee from a vendor and walked around the lake and along the wide path, making room for the many cyclists riding about.  
Deckard would occasionally shoot him looks as they walked hand in hand, knowing something was bothering him but patiently waiting for him to share.

Luke was a bundle of nerves. He was repeating his proposal over and over, changing it up and adding more as they walked about. The longer it took for him to find his nerves the more confused his speech would get.  
Taking a deep breath Luke stopped walking and stepped to the side of the path, the lake a beautiful backdrop.  
“Hang on.” Deckard mumbled, stopping at the exact same time and pulling something out of his pocket.

Luke closed his eyes and steadied himself. Letting go of Deckard’s hand he knelt down on one knee and brought out the little box. Deckard wasn’t looking at him, his back was turned from where he stopped walking. Luke opened up the box, the ring catching the sunlight.  
“Deck-“ Luke begun, but was cut off by the brit speaking.

“I know what you’re about to do”  
  
Luke paused, his mouth hanging open.  
  
“The answer is no, now don’t make me say it again.”  
  
Ok, now that was not the answer he was expecting, but fuck. Luke blinked, realising he had already begun to tear up. The man wasn’t even looking at him!  
  
“I get to say it because I’m your big brother for Christ sake.”  
  
“Deck?”  
  
“Now I’ll call you back, and I don’t want to hear about this half asses mission again, I’m having a romantic walk with my beau, so excuse me.”

Still down on one knee with the little box resting in his palm he only faintly heard the twinkle of a bike bell, but nothing was registering because Deckard had been on the phone and was about to turn around.

And at that moment several cyclists raced through, they were going too fast and Luke was bending down in the bike lane. Why they didn’t weave and dodge Luke would never know. His eyes widened as the tires screeched, people screeched, and bells twinkled. He was able to grab the first set of handle bars, but other cyclists rammed into that one and in only a few seconds he had caused a disastrous pile up. Other cyclists raced passed, yelling insults as Luke toppled to the ground in a pile of twisted steel, and spandex lad bodies. He saw, in slow motion, the ring fly from the box, soar into the air and clatter on the iron of a storm drain. The ring span, and Luke cried out as it dropped down in the depth.  
Deckard heaved people off him, tossing them carelessly to the side while shouting at them about common courtesy. Luke groaned from the pavement, there was no point in trying to explain the sacred rights of arrogant cyclists in New York. And was there really any point in getting up? He was never going to be able to propose.

1+

It had been several weeks since Luke’s last attempt, and while he never once saw himself as capable as quitting, he felt that perhaps it was some kind of shit divine intervention. Maybe it was too soon? Maybe Deckard would say no? Maybe, fuck maybe it just wasn’t meant to be, because who lost five fucking rings to chance happenings!?

So Luke gave it a rest, he just enjoyed his time with Deckard and Sam, and tried to put it out of his mind.

Yet, thoughts of marriage always came forth and unpredictable moments, like the one he was currently in.  
Their latest mission had gone south, and Deckard and himself found themselves surrounded in the thick jungle of Indonesia by Ciphers men. They re-grouped behind their ruined helicopter, their boots were packed with mud, the gear torn and wet with sweat. They were almost out of ammo, and only had a few explosives between them.  
Luke sat next to Deckard as the brit fixed a jammed semi-automatic and slapped in his last cartridge of ammo. He watched him with adoration and admiration. He had a smear of dirt on one cheek and blood on his chin, but goddamn the man was gorgeous.  
Luke held his sawn-off-shotgun, several shells strapped to his vest, with two of their last grenades.  
“Alright Luke, we’re gonna blast them, take ‘em from the right, and use those damn bastards as our body shields, you with me?” Deckard turned to him with a smirk.

“Fuck.” Luke wet his lips, “if we get out of this I am marrying your ass.”  
  
Deckard raised a brow and grinned, “Big talk for a man with no ring.”

Keeping eye contact Luke yanked a grenade off his vest, pulled the pin out whilst still holding the clip to keep it from detonating and shuffled closer to the brit. Taking the pin he curled it in his fist until he deformed the ring and slid it onto Deckard’s waiting ring finger.  
Deckard dropped his gun into his lap and yanked Luke against him. Hands in his vest, with shotgun shells, and a grenade between them, while Luke still held a live one, Deckard licked into Luke’s mouth and closed his eyes. Luke gave in, crowding him up against the scorched helicopter, his boots sliding in the mud as they shared their most passionate kiss.  
Luke pulled back, panting hard. “You still haven’t said yes.”

Deckard gave him one more kiss before standing up and grinning, “You get us out of this, and I’m all yours.”

“Fuck yes.” Luke stood and lobbed the grenade into the enemy line, “Let’s get fucking engaged babe.”

*

Ok, so maybe the proposal had been fitting, but Luke had hoped the wedding wouldn’t go the same way. Thankfully he had earned enough good karma throughout the years to earn a beautiful, chaos and fire free wedding. The grenade pin that had been Deckard’s engagement ring had been moulded into a black platinum ring. The silver ring in the centre caught the light and always made Luke thank lady luck that he had lost the five other gaudy rings.  
This ring? This ring was perfect, as was his husband.

Fin.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> No smut, I know right? Weird.  
> Thanks for reading bruh


End file.
